


Trapped in the Morgue - Artwork

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: John and Sherlock get trapped in the morgue overnight and have to share body heat to stay warm....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyChoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trapped in the morgue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498740) by [TooManyChoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/pseuds/TooManyChoices). 



I couldn't decide which text option I preferred so I will leave it up to TooManyChoices :) Go and read her delightful story.

As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter or claim as your own.


End file.
